Harry Potter and the Shadow Student
by HP Stories
Summary: A mysterious student enters Hogwarts with plans for Harry and Hermione. Harry   Hermione. I know my grammer might suck and My format might stink.  YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED . Rated M for a Reason.
1. Chapter 1 New Student

I did not write Harry Potter the brilliant J.K Rowling did!

"Harry Potter hmm, this year is going to be interesting" a voice said near the Hogwarts Express.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were departing from the train then Ron said "Guys do you ever get that chilling feeling, like you feel your being followed" "No" Harry and Hermione said in unison.

Now in Hogwarts class Harry, Hermione and Ron were in their sixth year and Harry said "You guys can you believe we are in our sixth year" as Hermione and Ron looked at him they just smiled.

Dumbledore then announced "Welcome everyone to another great year at Hogwarts as always for all students are forbidden to enter the Forbidden Forest. I hope you all enjoy your stay at Hogwarts.

After the feast Ron started to feel paranoid and asked "Guys I'm serious I feel as if someone's following us" Harry and Hermione looked around and saw someone staring at them. "Who are you?" said Harry as if we as also paranoid.

The mysterious figure disappeared.

"Who do you think that was Harry?" said Hermione with a worried face.

They all went to Potions class with Professor Slughorn.

After class was over they were called.

"Hey Harry!" Harry and friends turned around and saw that same person again from earlier. "Do I know you?" said Harry confused. "I'm sorry you wouldn't know me after all this time, I meant you during your first year here, but I got very sick and had to leave, although I'm still a great wizard." Hermione looked at him with a distrusting face as Ron looked the same.

"My name is Trent Heartstring, Half-blood."

"Harry we have to get to class" Hermione said very worringly.

"Okay" Harry said as Hermione pulled him away.

Harry and Hermione had a free class (amazing isn't it) and Ron went to class.

"Harry you shouldn't talk to him I don't trust him" said Hermione seriously. "Why?" said Harry confusingly? "Just don't I can't explain but he doesn't seem right".

As they both left down the hall they caught wind of a dance celebrating the retirement of an old school teacher Professor Scawl who used to teach the new Spell usage class until it wasn't needed.

"A dance?" said Harry. "Harry since Ron doesn't seem interested in me would you like to go to the dance … with me?" Hermione said shyly. "Sure" said Harry very quickly "But I'll need to learn to dance first" said Harry. Hermione smiled and said "I'll teach you meet me at the Room of Requirement in 3 hours" said Hermione. "Sure thing" said Harry.

After they depart "What is this? A dance! Oh this couldn't be anymore perfect If I tried" said Trent with a wicked smile.


	2. Chapter 2 A Plan Begins

I did not write Harry Potter the brilliant J.K Rowling did! None of the characters are mine except Trent Heartstring and others are obvious.

After they depart "What is this? A dance! Oh this couldn't be anymore perfect If I tried" said Trent with a wicked smile.

"Trent!" said Albert "What do you want?" said Trent that seemed not to happy. "I caught this guy spying on you" said Albert holding Ron by the neck. "Ah Ronald Weasley glad you could stop by I've actually needed to talk to you" said Trent.

Around the same time Ron was caught spying, Harry was getting ready to meet Hermione in the Room of Requirement.

"Alright I'm all set" said Harry. _But will Ron be okay with this, his best friends are going to a dance when Ron likes Hermione but doesn't want to be more than best friends but… _Harry thought to himself confusing himself as well.

Harry walked down to the Room of Requirement and saw Hermione standing in the middle of the room.

"Hermione" called Harry "Oh Harry you're here, I thought you wouldn't show up" said Hermione "Nonsense I wouldn't do that to you Hermione" said Harry "Okay Harry now to dance just do this" said Hermione as she place his hand on her waist and put her hand on his shoulder and proceeded with dancing.

"Harry are you sure you don't know how to dance?" said Hermione "Your very good at it" she exclaimed.

"I've never danced before Hermione" said Harry "I'm glad you think I'm a good dancer" said Harry.

"I don't think we have to worry about you messing up on the dance floor" said Hermione.

"Well that's it for the lessons Harry"

"I'll see you later Hermione"

As the two of them went to their separate rooms. Harry thought when he got to his room. _Where's Ron?_

"Well Ron would you like to hear what I have in store for your friends" asked Trent "It will be worth it Ron" exclaimed Trent "Think about it Ron if my plan succeeds your friends will either be happy forever or die" Trent said as it echoed through Ron's mind.

"You're an asshole you know that!" yelled Ron.

"Hmm so you have decided that you don't want to hear… very well, good day Ron" said Trent as he walked down the corridor and before he was out of sight.

"Wait" yelled Ron.

"Will it really make them happy?" asked Ron in shame of what will come out of his curiosity.

Trent smirked and said "Yes as longs as everyone here does what I say"

"ALBERT you brainless dope come here" yelled Trent.

"Go tell the others about this now" whispered Trent as Albert ran down the corridor.

"As promised here is the plan" said Trent.

As Trent explained to the plan to Ron, Harry was in the Gryffindor common room then say Ron walk in and didn't even notice Harry so Harry asked "Ron is something bothering you?"

"Ron" yelled Harry.

"Goodnight" whispered Ron.

The next day after class they met up and stopped Ron from walking off.

"Ron what's wrong with you" asked Hermione "You've been acting very weird all day, never talking anymore and even being mean to your family" said Hermione "Your scaring us… your not yourself anymore" said Hermione as she started to tear up.

"Harry… Hermione… we can't be friends anymore" exclaimed Ron as he walked away without looking back.

Hermione started to cry as one of her best friends just left without looking both of them in the face. "Hermione we'll find out why Ron did this just don't cry" said Harry.

As Harry pulled her closer to comfort her she slowly started to settle down and stop crying. As the evening started to end they both went back to their dorms and slept the night away with thoughts that can't be answered.

Ron didn't return to the dorm.

"Well did they take it well?"

"You're such an ass!"

"DID THEY TAKE IT WELL OR DIDN'T THEY!"

"No!" said Ron

"Hmm then for now stay away from them… the plan has already begun."

As Ron walked away he remembered what Trent told him.

_Ron in order for your friends to enjoy their years here at Hogwarts you must leave them to themselves for that is the only way they will truly know their own feelings. Ron with you there you are just a third wheel and as everyone knows friends usual end these types of feelings when there is a third wheel. As the Dark Lord is still out there Harry must know love for someone so he can fight for something other then what he already is fighting for._

_But they are my friends and if you want them to be together why should I just leave._

_Ron you are right now the best friend of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger are you not._

_Yes_

_You of all people should know more about them then anybody right_

_Yes but…_

_Trust me this is going to work with Harry dating Hermione he will be forced to make her happy and not risk her safety more then he already does._

_Ron my plan is to make Harry happy and Ron you're the only obstacle in my way for now just go along with the plan and all shall be well but when telling them your not going to be their friend give a reasonable reason for this decision. Now go!_

Ron sighed and left a letter in Harry and Hermione's room explaining why he can't be their friend.

As Ron walked away and talked to himself about his decision he started to doubt himself.

As Ron thought to himself he decided if he really does his know friends as much as Trent says he should he must decide if this is right or not.

"This is going to be a tough year" Ron said to himself.


	3. Chapter 3 Harry's Feelings

**I did not write Harry Potter the brilliant J.K Rowling did! None of the characters are mine except Trent Heartstring and others are obvious.**

a/n My stories my not have good grammer (hoping now it's better) but I just felt the need to get my ideas on the computer. No bad reviews please and enjoy the story.

As Ron walked down the corridor as his mind argued with himself he just decided to end the day and return to the Gryffindor common room. Ron passed by a corridor where Trent saw him pass by and decided to make his move.

Trent walked down the hall and saw Harry and Hermione walking together to the dance and then saw something that sparked his interest. Trent followed them secretly to the dance and saw Harry looking at Hermione's dress intently.

"Hey Harry" Trent hollered from across the hall with eagerness.

Harry turned around and noticed Trent following them and hollered back "Trent, are you going to the dance too".

"Nah but I thought I'd ask you a question Harry, if it's okay with you."

"Sure what do you want?"

"Harry do you find Hermione attractive?"

Hermione starts to turn slight red and Harry does also.

"What do you mean attractive?" asked Harry very nervously.

"Don't play dumb Harry."

"Uh uh hey Hermione look its Neville and Ginny let's go talk to them" said Harry then he pulled Hermione away towards Neville and Ginny.

"_Hmph it seems I've hit a nerve, run while you can Potter for now after hearing this how do you think Hermione will act now"_ Trent thought as he watched them walk away.

Trent soon left.

"Harry would you like to dance?" asked Hermione.

"Sure"

"Okay remember what we practiced earlier"

Harry seemed to remember how to dance well. Hermione noticed as they danced he would often look off to the left and sigh.

"Harry are you alright?" asked Hermione as they danced across the floor.

"HARRY!"

Harry snapped out of his trance-like state and responded "Yes!" Harry yelled. He realized how loud he was and nervously looked straight down in embarrassment.

"Harry is something bothering you?"

"No not really"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, hey do you want to call it an early night and leave"

"Sure"

They left the dance and as the clock stroke 11:00 they headed towards the Gryffindor common room and were alone.

"Harry do you remember what Trent asked you earlier?"

"Yeah"

"Well what is your answer?"

"Hermione you are very attractive" Harry said staring at her with a smile.

As Harry uttered those words Hermione's heart started to beat faster.

"Hermione you are the smartest and prettiest girl I know and I have feelings for you I don't quite understand" Harry said as his heart started to race as well.

"Harry you really mean that?" Hermione said with high hopes.

"Yes I do"

Hermione ran into Harry's arms and they hug for which seemed forever in Hermione's mind.

"I wish this moment would last forever"

"So do I"

After they separated Harry started heading for his room but Hermione pulled him towards her and gave him a passionate kiss.

"I love you, Harry" whispered Hermione after their lips separated.

Hermione ran to her room and Harry stood their in amazement. Her lips were warm and wet. He couldn't believe what had happened. He just stood their as Hermione's words went through his mind. _I love you I love you I love you. _Harry walked to his room and saw Ron sitting on his bed.

"How was the dance Harry?"

"Ron? I thought you weren't going to be our friend anymore"

"I was just going through a tough time but I'm over it"

"Well that's good and the dance was really good"

They both fell asleep and Harry couldn't get Hermione out of his mind.

**The next morning.**

"Welcome, now as you may have noticed there are students wondering the halls that don't go here, they are from a school visiting program and are here to see the school" Dumbledore announced.

"Now students when I call your name, come out and state your reason for entering the program" said Professor McGonagall.

"Albert Whiston"

"I'm just here for fun" said Albert.

After naming the others.

"Trent Heartstring"

"No reason" Trent said with a smirk on his face.

"I hope you all enjoy your stay here at Hogwarts, now everyone back to your dormitory" said Professor McGonagall.

Everyone was walking back except Trent.

"Harry where do you think Trent is going" asked Ron.

"I don't know" Harry replied.

"Harry I think we should follow him, I still don't trust him" said Hermione.

Trent went to Diagon Alley.

"Why's he going into the library" asked Ron.

"Let's follow him"

"Right Harry" replied Hermione.

Inside the library Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't take their eyes of Trent for a second. They looked confused when Trent took a book and looked at it with disgust. Harry and Ron follow Trent into the next room as Hermione grabs the book and reads it to herself.

_Death Eaters and their Crimes_

_Herbert Heartstring:_

_Herbert murdered his wife and attempted to kill his 6 year old son. He joined Voldemort of his own free will._

_After the 1__st__ war with Voldemort the Death Eater known as Herbert Heartstring was captured and sentenced to life in Azkaban._

_(Hermione's Thoughts) Herbert Heartstring? Trent Heartstring? Wait a minute is he here to kill his father? Wait why would he come here though, wouldn't it be easier to actually look for him?_

Hermione continued to think of different reasons for Trent coming to Hogwarts. After a while Trent came back through the door and Hermione hid. Trent left the library then Harry and Ron came through the door.

"Hermione you're not going to believe this… Trent is actually planning something at Hogwarts" said Harry.

"I have an idea on what it might be… but I'm not 100% sure" Hermione said with a concerned face.

"Well what ever it is Trent said he'll be leaving for a couple of days, so we don't have to worry about him now… let's go back to Hogwarts" Ron implied.

They returned to their rooms and slept with hopes that this will be gone in the morning.

Harry slept and decided, "I going to ask Hermione on a date tomorrow", after that statement he slept peacefully.

**I hope that you decide continue reading this it will make me happy.**

I don't own Harry Potter it belongs to J.K. Rowling.


	4. Chapter 4 Weirdness of the Day

**I did not write Harry Potter the brilliant J.K Rowling did! None of the characters are mine except Trent Heartstring and others are obvious.**

**a/n My stories my not have good grammer (hoping now it's better) but I just felt the need to get my ideas on the computer. No bad reviews please and enjoy the story.**

**"Harry… Harry… HARRY!" Hermione yelled at Harry who was asleep.**

**"Ahh" Harry awoke with a scream.**

**"Hermione what's going on?"**

**"Nothing I just thought since today's a free day if you wanted to see Hagrid"**

**Harry sat their waiting for the moment to ask her and then yelled "Hermione would you like to go on a date with me?"**

**Hermione shocked at what he said finally brought up the courage to say "Sure Harry"**

**"Great then let's get ready to go" Harry said with great joy.**

**Both of them got ready to go out and put on good clothes. They met at Diagon Alley and the date commenced.**

**"Hey Hermione, where do you want to go?"**

**"We should go to the Muggle World it might be a change of pace"**

**"Okay, where to?"**

**"How about France it has lots of art, books, and history?"**

**"Sounds great"**

**They disapparated to France and saw the beloved sights of France. They tried French food and French outfits. They saw everything from the Eiffel Tower to the Chartres Cathedral. They walked the streets of Paris as the sun set for the day and the sight was unlike anything they had every seen. They went to the park and found a seat to sit in and all was silent until it was broken by Hermione's voice.**

**"Harry this has been such a great day" Hermione said still looking at the sunset.**

**"You really enjoyed yourself?" asked Harry as Hermione laid on his shoulder.**

**"I sure did" Hermione whispered.**

**"Hermione I love you" Harry whispered back.**

**"I love you, too" Hermione said.**

**They went down to the shoreline and watched the sunset and saw the beauty of the world. Harry turned to walk back but Hermione pulled him into a passionate kiss and said **

**"Harry, thanks for bringing me here". She pulled away and they apparited back in the Gryffindor common room.**

**"Harry, Hermione, how was your day" said Ron.**

**"It was great" said Hermione.**

**"It was better than I expected" said Harry.**

**They exchanged greetings and left for the came and Harry and Hermione went to continue their date that was ended by the day in France.**

**"Harry may I ask you a question"**

**"Sure Hermione what's on your mind"**

**"Well we have known each other for six years and I want to know when did you take start to love me"Hermione said looking at him.**

**"To tell you the truth since 3rd year. During our 2nd year when you were petrified by the Basilisk I was scared I was going to lose you, my best friend, later during our 3rd year I started to feel different around you. I realized my true feelings during the Tri-Wizard Tournament." Harry explained to Hermione.**

**"Now I can rest easily" Hermione whispered to herself.**

**"Well let's finish off the day with one last trip to the Eiffel Tower" said Harry**

**"That sounds great" exclaimed Hermione.**

**They road the elevator up to the top of the tower and watched another beautiful sunset. Silence was broken with a kiss by Hermione. They apparited back to the Gryffindor common room awaiting classes the next day. Next day the get up and dress for class.**

**"Hey Harry how was your date with Hermione?" asked Ron.**

**"It was excellent" answered Harry.**

**"Harry!"**

**"Oh Hermione how are you today?" asked Harry.**

**"Great ready for class guys"**

**"Yes" said both Harry and Ron in unison.**

**"Wait a minute" said Harry looking behind them.**

**They looked behind them and saw Albert standing still looking very pale with a box in his hands. He seemed very shaken up and his clothes had slashes in them as if he was stabbed and cut to death. His eyes were white as snow and his pupils were gone. He started walking towards them and then crashed to the floor with the box still in hand.**

**"Albert, what's wrong?" Harry said helping Ron pick him up and take him to Madam took him to Madam Pomfrey and left.**

**"You should leave the box Harry" Hermione said sternly.**

**"What's with you Hermione?" Harry asked.**

**"I'm sorry it's just… did you see him, he looked dead" exclaimed Hermione.**

**"Yeah but it's addressed to me" Harry revealed.**

**They went back to Gryffindor common room and waited until everyone was gone before opening up the package. They opened it up and saw something none of them ever saw before.**

**"Hermione do you know what that is?" Harry asked looking at the mysterious item.**

**"No but I might be able to find it in a book down at the library" Hermione said.**

**She left for library and quickly returned.**

**"Here it is" Hermione said pointing at the book.**

**Hermione explains what it is."It's called a Memory Necklace; it stores the memories of the owner. It doesn't say how to access these memories though, but it is a forbidden item because it could be used to unveil dark secrets that shouldn't be known" explained Hermione.**

**"Wow, so who does it belong to" asked Ron.**

**"I don't know but it has the initials T.D.H on it" Hermione replied.**

**"So what do we do with it" asked Harry.**

**"We should hide it in my room" Hermione said.**

**"My roommates are almost never there"**

**"Alright it is settled Hermione will hold on to the Memory Necklace until we find out how to unlock its secrets" said Harry.**

**"Alright then let's get some sleep" said Ron.**

**Three months have passed since the finding of the Memory Necklace. Harry and Hermione have gone out several times and Albert who was hospitalized disappeared. Ron has decided to go out with Lavender is December 15th.**

**"Harry I figured out the Memory Necklace, but it's risky" Hermione told Harry in her room at the Inn.**

**"What do you have to do?" asked Harry.**

**"We have to put it on together in order to enter his memories" Hermione explained.**

**"Well are we going to do it" asked Harry.**

**"Y… Yeah" Hermione said nervously as she placed it around both their necks.**

**Hermione placed the necklace around their necks and disappeared from the room into the person's memories. They landed in a dark courtyard that led to an abandoned house.**

**"Okay Harry let's make this as quiet as possible in case something important happens" said Hermione.**

**"Gotcha" said Harry.**

**They stood their and saw a person walking up to the gate wearing a mask. He opened the gate and walked into the abandoned house. They followed him and saw the necklace on his neck. He took off the mask and threw it aside and walked up the stairs into a room. They were shocked at who they saw: Trent Heartstring! He looked around the room and grabs a toy that was on the ground covered in dust. They saw a look of anger and loneliness in his face. He disapparated and so did they until they saw a house that was destroyed. Albert appeared out of the darkness, they couldn't here anything but Trent took off the necklace and put it in the box that Albert had. Trent then walked appeared back in the room and were a little shaken up.**

**"That item has some power" said Harry.**

**"Harry can you believe it, this necklace belongs to Trent" Hermione said.**

**"Yeah but why do you think he gave it to Albert?" asked Harry.**

**"I don't know but I still think we should hide it"**

**"Right"**

**"Let's get some sleep"**

**"Okay"**

**They slept the night away with dreams of questions about this mysterious item that showed the memories of really happened much until December 25th. Harry and Hermione were staying at the Weasley's. It was morning about 8:00 am and everyone started to the kitchen. After the gifts were opened everyone went home. Not a great time to have happy moments.**

**At Hermione's house with Harry and Hermione.**

**"The Weasley's seem to be in a happy mood, even with all this stuff happening" Hermione said to Harry reaching for something in the closet.**

**"Yeah if only this was the way it would always be" replied Harry.**

**"Yeah" Hermione sighed.**

**"Hermione I know you'll say I shouldn't have but I got you a gift" **

**Harry told Hermione as he handed her the gift.**

**"Harry I don't know what to say" Hermione said looking at the present.**

**"Just open it" Harry replied.**

**Hermione opened the present and with her surprise "Harry how did you get this?" Hermione questioned.**

**"I had Dumbledore give it to me" Harry answered.**

**Hermione grabbed the item and started to shed tears of happiness."Harry why did you give me this?" Hermione asked in joy and confusion.**

**"Well I love you Hermione and if something ever happens I will know what occurred" Harry answered and helped Hermione put on the Memory Necklace.**

**"Thanks Harry I love it" Hermione said with tears in her eyes. "I'll never take it off".**

**"Glad you like it" said Harry.**

**"I feel bad though, I didn't get you anything" Hermione said sadly.**

**"It's okay your happiness is good enough" Harry said smiling at Hermione.**

**Hermione moved closer to Harry then Harry felt Hermione's soft lips press against his; it was more passionate than anything he had felt before. She moved away and whispered to him. "Merry Christmas Harry".**

**During the kiss Trent was standing outside Hermione's house and smiled with a devious smirk and said "I'm back".**


	5. Chapter 5 Confrontation

**I did not write Harry Potter the brilliant J.K Rowling did! None of the characters are mine except Trent Heartstring and others are obvious.**

a/n My stories my not have good grammer (hoping now it's better) but I just felt the need to get my ideas on the computer. No bad reviews please and enjoy the story.

"Trent was making me look like I was attacked really necessary" Albert asked Trent as he watched Hermione's house.

"No but you can never be too careful. For the plan to work you need to seem like a victim" Trent explained to Albert while he walked away from the house.

"So what's next, Trent" Albert asked with a sense of curiosity.

"Next? Albert you're up next. I need to follow Harry and Hermione and watch their relationship. You are to report to me when you feel their relationship is higher than ever" Trent exclaimed.

"Okay, but what does that have to do with anything?" Albert asked.

"Fool, don't ask unneeded questions just get Samuel and Curtis as well" Trent yelled.

"Yes sir!" Albert said.

They both left but Trent left a letter on the door of Hermione's house that read:

_Dear Ms. Granger _

_I hope that this year is suiting you well. Don't let anything RUIN it, okay. _

_Sincerely_ _Trent_

Harry and Hermione were still in her room when Harry asked a question of great importance.

"Hermione if its okay with you can I live here, please" Harry plead.

"Sure Harry we should ask my parents though" Hermione replied.

They went downstairs and her parents were happy to have Harry live there. They went upstairs filled with happiness of her parent's kindness.

"So Harry why did you want to move in with me" Hermione asked.

"I can't live without you. When I go home I feel empty inside as if my heart has left me. Hermione without you I can't go on" Harry said passionately.

"Harry" Hermione gasped as she threw herself on Harry kissing him and then hugging him saying "Harry I can't take it anymore".

They both couldn't take it and as the 1st day of their life together in Hermione's house ended up in making love.

The day ended and Albert returned to the destroyed house where Trent was with Curtis and Samuel.

"Trent why the hell are we here" Samuel yelled.

"Samuel shut up" Curtis yelled back.

"Guys Trent's trying to say something" Albert said but they continued to argue.

"Silencio" Trent cast upon all three of them.

"Enough of your bickering ladies, I didn't summon you here to argue; we are here to begin the plan that will allow me to reach my goal" Trent said to each of them while they nodded in agreement. Trent removed his spell and they disapparated to find the first step: capture Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. The four of them left to capture them.

Back at the Granger house. Hermione was getting out of bed and putting her clothes back on while Harry slept. She looked at him while he slept peacefully but when she looked at the window she saw a flock of birds flying south and a hawk was on a tree next to her house. _Sunrise is so beautiful. I can't believe I did that with Harry. (Blushes) Seeing a hawk is a rare sight. I should get going if I'm going to get Harry a gift._ Hermione walks out the door and to Diagon Alley. She notices that it's almost deserted. The hawk she saw earlier was on top of a building until it flew at her.

The hawk returned to its human form.

"TRENT! You're an animagus!" Hermione yelled.

"(laughing softly) Yes, you see I've been stalking you and Harry for quiet some time and I feel now is the time to take action" Trent told Hermione as he slowly walked towards her.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked sternly.

"Bring him out" Trent commanded.

Samuel, Curtis, and Albert walked with Ron.

"He will die if you don't come quietly" Trent said.

"Fine" Hermione said as she casted a Banishing charm on her Memory Necklace.

"NO!" Trent yelled with frustration "Where did you put it?" Trent asked.

"Like I'll tell you" Hermione said sarcastically.

"You little… fine your still coming with us" Trent said while walking with her.

They left as quickly as they appeared.

Harry awakes at Hermione's house.

"Hmm what happened… oh yeah" Harry said with a smirk.

"Hmm what's this?" Harry said looking at the Memory Necklace. Harry put it on and saw the whole thing. "How could this happen?" Harry said with slight tears. "I've got to get her back but I'll need help" Harry said while he thought of a way to get her back.

He returned to Hogwarts to get the only people who believe him, Neville, Luna, and Ginny.

"Guys we are here today to save Hermione and Ron" Harry announced.

"Right… but where are they?" asked Neville.

"Maybe I can help" said a voice.

"Who are you ma'am?" asked Ginny.

"I'm Trent's sister… Brooke" Brooke said looking at Ginny.

"Before you go Harry you might need to know this first so you know why he did this. Brooke explains Trent's life. _Trent like every other kid in the world had a… loving father, mother and sister/brother. He has suffered a great tragedy; our father murdered our mother for being a muggle and attempted to kill Trent as well but couldn't bring himself to do it. Trent still has the lust to kill our father for what he did. He dedicated his life to finding his father by any means. I found out two years ago that Trent had found Bellatrix Lestrange. He asked her about the Dark Lord and if she knew someone called Herbert Heartstring. Apparently he was in Azkaban for treason. Bellatrix after telling him that tried to kill him but he was able to get away. Trent realized that the Death Eaters were not going to give up Herbert easily. _

"I think that Trent is going to do a chore/mission for the Death Eaters to gain their trust" Brooke said.

"Where do you think he went?" asked Harry.

"If he went someone where he feels safe it would be our old house down in Parrington. That's the only place I can think of" Brooke said.

"Alright we leave for Parrington tomorrow… 1st a good nights rest"

They all left and slept for tomorrow they confront Trent.

At the Trent household.

"Well Hermione, here comes the worst part of it… torture… Crucio" Trent said as Hermione screamed in pain and agony.

"Uh Trent why are we doing this again?" Albert asked dumbfounded.

Trent stopped torturing Hermione and replied "Because… it's the only way that the Death Eaters will trust us enough. You may ask why… because my father's a Death Eater and he must pay".

Hermione laid on the floor heavily breathing after getting a break and asked "Why do you need the Death Eaters to trust you… isn't there a better way"

"If I knew I would have tried, but this seems to be the only way" Trent said.

He pointed his wand at Hermione and said softly: "Crucio".

The horrible screams could be heard well from outside the building.

The next day Harry and the rest of his team get ready to confront Trent.

"Harry" said Brooke.

"I'm going as well; maybe I can talk some sense into him".

"Alright" Harry replied.

Everyone grabbed the portkey and appeared at the home.

"Okay here's the plan I'm going to go in alone and Brooke I want you to watch the window and make a good guess when I need help" Harry told them. "Okay here goes nothing"

Harry entered the door and saw Ron about to get tortured by Trent who was looking at the door.

"Let them go, Trent" Harry said without fear.

"I don't think so" Curtis said as he appeared from the darkness of the door.

"Give us your wand, Harry" Samuel said.

"Kyle, Greg you should introduce yourselves" said Albert.

"Like hell" said Greg.

"I'll finish him" said Kyle. He pulled out his wand then…

"Hey Trent, it's over… Confringo" Brooke announced.

Neville, Luna, Ginny, and Lavender race in the door and hit every enemy with Expelliarmus, allowing Brooke to grab and awaken Hermione and Ron while Trent and his friends got up.

"Trent what will you do now" asked Albert.

"Fight them of course brainless"

Everyone started casting spells at each other and some ended up outside on the lawn. Ginny was fighting off Albert: Lavender was fighting off Greg: Brooke was fighting off Kyle: Neville was fighting off Trent: Ron and Hermione are fighting off Curtis (stronger one of the six). Harry and Brooke were facing off against Samuel. During the fight Samuel drove Harry and Brooke out towards the dead garden. Brooke and Harry seemed to have a hard time until they seemed to have him pinned down.

"It's time to finish you" Brooke said.

Avada-Kedavra was yelled hitting Brooke killing her. Trent was standing looking with a smirk and slightly laughing as Harry mourned the loss a new friend even if he knew her for a day. Trent left the scene and Harry followed him.

"Trent get back here" Harry yelled with anger.

Harry and Trent then fought while Harry cast Expelliarmus and Trent cast the Conjunctivitus Curse at Harry. Trent then hits Harry with an unknown spell that causes the victim to see there worst nightmares come true. Trent stands watching Harry squirm and soon his friends appear and can only watch as Harry is tortured. Harry then sees that these visions are false visions and expels the curse. Trent backs off and calls his friends to him as they look upon his friends. Harry slowly gets to his feet and looks at Trent and pulls out his wand.

"Hmph that's enough for today… we'll see each other again" Trent said as his friends left the area in a cloud of black smoke.

Trent and his friends soon landed and walked the rest of the way as Curtis asked Trent "Something's bothering you isn't there"

"Yeah"

"Well what is it?"

"Out of all Harry's nightmares, not one of them was about himself" Trent said while they continued.

Harry and his friends return to Hogwarts after they buried Brooke. Everyone hugged and congratulated on Hermione and Ron's return. Harry and Hermione stayed while everyone else left.

"Thanks for rescuing me Harry"

"Thank you for that clue"

"Yeah" Hermione said chuckling.

"Hermione you don't have to worry anymore I won't let him get you again" Harry promised.

"I feel safer now thanks, Harry"

The two of them head home and sleep. Hermione wakes up around 11:00.

"Hermione what's wrong?"

"I can't seem to sleep after tonight's events" Hermione responded without looking at Harry and looking out the window.

Harry walks over to Hermione and hugs her and says "How can I make you feel better"

"Just stay with me and I'll be fine now" Hermione said as she blushed.

Two months passed: the war between the Death Eaters is over and Voldemort is dead but Trent remains at large and so does Herbert Heartstring.


	6. Chapter 6 Love in the Air

**I did not write Harry Potter the brilliant J.K Rowling did! None of the characters are mine except Trent Heartstring and others are obvious.**

a/n My stories my not have good grammer (hoping now it's better) but I just felt the need to get my ideas on the computer. No bad reviews please and enjoy the story.

**This chapter contains scenes that have sex scenes. **

The two months after Voldemort's death was a great time. Harry and Hermione were still living together but peaceful times never last…

"Harry I'm going down to the library" Hermione hollered.

"Okay" Harry hollered back.

Hermione heard the doorbell ring she went to get it to see someone whose eyes were sleep deprieved.

"TRENT!" Hermione said.

"Help… me" Trent said then he collapsed.

He awoke to Harry and Hermione looking at him.

"Trent what happened to you" Harry asked while Hermione looked at Trent strangely recalling torturing memories.

"Maybe I should start when I was assigned to Hogwarts"

_It was before the battle at Hogwarts took place._

"Trent do you like what we are doing, it doesn't seem like what you had in mind" asked Albert while in front of a class of students.

"No I don't like doing this" Trent replied.

Then Ginny walked up and handed in her paper staring at me and I stared back.

Everyone left the class. I walked down the hallway.

"I need to get out of here" Trent said.

He saw the other students walking down the hallway looking at him and whispering things as they walked by.

Ginny, Neville, and Luna soon passed by.

"Hey Trent can you come with me for a minute" Ginny requested.

"Sure" I followed Ginny to the girl's dorm.

"Hey boy your not allowed here" said the girl Death Eater.

"Oh yeah well then make me leave…"

Trent kicks her ass and she leaves.

"Trent what is wrong with you? You seem like you hate this but yet you tortured Hermione and Ron. What's on your mind?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny I don't want to talk about it. In fact why aren't you scared of me like everyone else?

"Because I feel that you aren't all bad… just lonely"

"How would you know?"

"I just feel like your not the type of person to do this"

"Oh really (pulls out wand) what makes you think I won't curse you right now"

"Then do it"

I stared and she stared back until…

"Your right (puts wand away) I don't like to do it but when I hurt Hermione I was hurting inside"

"What about my brother"

"I didn't curse him yet"

"Or you couldn't bring yourself to do it could you"

"Oh I could but then Harry appeared, always happy sometimes even in the darkest of times. I wish I could be that way."

"You can all you have to do is find out what's causing you this pain"

"Ginny you don't understand I must kill my father in order to feel free from this pain"

"Why do you have to kill him?"

"He murdered my mother and attempted to kill me"

"Oh"

"It's time I left it will be suspicious if I'm gone to long"

"Okay"

"See you later, Ginny"

I started for the door and Ginny got up gave him a kiss on the lips and whispered

"I'll tell everyone your story so we can help you". 

_During the Hogwarts battle I found my father but decided not to confront him around other Death Eaters. When it was over I saw my father disparate. I found him weeks later._

"Hello father… it's been a while"

"Well, look at you all grown up. What do you want?"

"Don't play dumb"

"Alright let's get down to it"

We started to cast spells at each other then I got hit by an Insomnia Curse then the Conjunctivitus Curse.

"Right now my eyes are burning of an unimaginable sensation" Trent said while his eyes red in the middle and black around the outside.

"That's terrible" said Hermione.

"I presume you forgive me more now"

"Yeah"

"Harry so how's… life…" Trent said and fell on the floor.

Trent was unconscious for a while so they took him to a wizard doctor to stay with for a while.

"So Harry what do we do now?"

"I don't know" Harry replied.

"Well I'm going to the house now" Hermione mentioned as she left. She was gone.

"Hermione's birthday is coming up, I should go get her something"

"Let's see what would Hermione like?"

Finds a poster that shows the picture of a wizard dance.

"I got the perfect thing" Harry said to himself with a smile.

"But the gift should come after so what should I get"

Later at Hermione's house, Harry has returned. It has been two weeks since Trent reappeared. It is Hermione's Birthday.

"Morning Hermione" Harry said.

"Morning Harry" Hermione said back.

"So since it's your birthday today you can call the shoots on what we do today"

"Thanks Harry but your company is good enough"

"No that isn't enough, Hermione it's your birthday… name anything and I'll do it" Harry said staring Hermione seriously in the face.

"Well if you insist I would like to go to the Celsus Library in Ephesus. I heard it has more than 12,000 scrolls but it costs a lot to go there" Hermione said looking sadly down.

"No problem for you Hermione I'll pay all of it" Harry said.

"Oh thanks Harry" Hermione said before she leaped into Harry's arms and kissed him.

Their trip to the Celsus Library was great Hermione was amazed at how many books there were. Harry took his time to look around. The time to leave was approaching(8:00) and the dance was at 8:15.

"Hermione we have to go. I have another gift for you, but let's take our time going there" Harry said looking at Hermione while she turned and looked at him.

"What's the gift?" Hermione asked.

"Not telling" Harry said jokingly.

"Please" Hermione said hugging Harry's arm.

"Ok"

"So what is it?"

"You'll find out at 8:15"

"Harry"

"No"

"Harry"

"No"

The two argued the entire walk to the dance. Harry refused to tell her what it was. They reached the last corner before the entrance to the dance. Harry told Hermione to close her eyes. He grabbed her hand and walked her into the building. She could her people talking but the time was 8:10.

"Harry are we there?"

"Yes we are but we're early"

"So what are we early to?" Harry told Hermione to remove her hands. Hermione saw what looked like dance but wasn't sure.

"Harry is this a dance?"

"Yes it is Hermione. I thought since the first one we went to was so great I thought you might like to go again."

"Harry thank you so much this is the greatest birthday I've ever had"

"Your welcome, it's time… Hermione would you like to dance?"

Harry and Hermione danced while other people started to arrive and the dance/party began to get bigger and better. Harry noticed while dancing that Hermione was holding on to him more than usual. They started off the dance floor and saw Ginny sitting with someone they did not expect.

"Hey Ginny" Hermione yelled while she ran over to her and sat down.

"Hermione it's great to see you. I think you already know Trent" Ginny said.

"Ginny are you dating, Trent" Hermione asked in shock.

"Yes"

"Trent what are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Harry I've come to a realization about what I felt from you when I tortured you with the Nightmare Curse. The love for shared with your friends allowed you to see the truth behind the curse. I've realized my love for Ginny and decided like you I will fight back" Trent told Harry as he looked at Harry.

"Well since Trent is still weak from his treatment I have to take him back. It's been great seeing you guys again" Ginny told them and she helped Trent up since his feet were a little walked out.

"So Harry what do you want to do now?"

"Hermione… I have something to ask you. This is the second part of your gift." Harry said while going to his knee.

Hermione blushed when she saw Harry get one knee and pulled out a box.

"Hermione will you marry me! I know we're not old enough but I had to ask!" Harry said as he showed her a diamond incrusted ring.

Hermione's heart started to race. She didn't even answer him. She lunged at him and hugged him. She then disapparated Harry and herself to her house. Her parents were gone. She held his hand pulling him up the stairs. They got to her room were she pushed Harry on the bed and began kissing him they only separated to breath and began again. She sat up and removed the top part of her dress exposing her stomach and bra. Hermione then started to kiss Harry again. Harry undid Hermione bra and she removed it. Harry then started to kiss Hermione starting from her stomach upwards. Harry turned around and Hermione removed his suit. They started to kiss once again until…

"Hermione are really going to do this again?" Harry asked staring at Hermione.

"Harry, I will marry you when we are old enough!" Hermione told Harry as she moved in to hug him.

Hermione and Harry removed the rest of their clothing, Hermione lies on the bed and Harry lies next to her. Harry then starts to stick his fingers into her womanhood loosing her up. Hermione started to softly moan as Harry's fingers slowly entered in and out. Hermione climaxed after a short while, she looked at Harry and said

"Harry I can't take it anymore, please… fuck me." Harry looked in amazement of what she had asked of him so he positioned himself and slowly entered her and she screamed of pleasure.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yeah… kept going" Hermione said panting.

"Okay" Harry replied then started to thrust himself into her softly. Hermione started to moan loudly as he thrust himself in her. He started to pick up speed and thrust harder, her moans got louder until…

"Wait Harry" Hermione said. She used an Anti-Conception spell. "We can't get pregnant yet" Hermione told Harry as she held onto his shoulders.

Hermione felt him get bigger while he continued to thrust himself into her womanhood. He felt himself getting closer to cumming. Harry then slowly moved Hermione onto the bed until her back touched the bed. He then started to thrust harder then ever before.

"Hermione I love you"

"Harry I love you" Harry then thrust into her and ejaculated into her vagina as she screamed in pleasure as his semen enter her womb.

Hermione and Harry gave each other one last kiss before drifting asleep.

They both awoke the next day at 9:20 and looked at each other and smiled.

"Morning Harry"

"Morning Hermione"

They got dressed, took a shower, and decided to go see the Weasley's to tell them the news of their engagement. They walked out of the house and went to the hotel that Trent and Ginny were staying at. They walked into the hotel and saw Ginny walking out of the hotel.

"Hey Ginny how are you this morning?" Hermione said.

"Harry can you walk outside for a little so I can talk" Ginny asked Harry.

"Alright"

"So Hermione how was last night with Harry?" Ginny asked with a smile of curiosity.

"It was amazing. Harry proposed last night." Hermione told Ginny.

"Congratulations Hermione" Ginny said as she hugged Hermione and asked

"So where are you headed out to?"

"We were thinking of seeing your family"

"So were we going to do the same thing"

After she said that Trent walked out of the room with only his shorts on.

"Hey Ginny when are we going to see your… folks" Trent said as his speech slowed when seeing Hermione.

"Ahhhhhh" Ginny yelled as she pushed Trent into the room.

"Ginny did you and Trent have sex last night?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah but he said he's going away for a little while to do some stuff."Ginny said.

Trent walked out of the room packed up and dressed.

"Ginny thanks for last night" Trent said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll move your bags to your house" He cast a spell that disapparated her bags to her house.

"Here's the address of were I'm going: 285 Fornworn Blvd".

He disapparated away. Hermione and Ginny regrouped with Harry outside and disapparated to the Weasley's house. They knocked on the door to see Ron open the door.

"Harry… Hermione it's been a while, how are you two doing?" Ron asked half-asleep.

"Ron I think you should be awake first" Hermione said with a slight giggle at Ron's silliness.

"Ginny what's wrong?" Ron asked Ginny since her head was looking down.

"Hmm oh nothing" Ginny replied.

"Well let's get inside it's supposed to rain soon" Ron told them.

They walked inside to see everything was still the same. Then Molly Weasley (their mom) came downstairs to meet everyone.

"Oh Harry, it's good to see and Hermione how've you been dear" Molly said cheerfully.

"We're doing great Mrs. Weasley. We actually came to tell you something since you're our closet friends and family. Harry and I are engaged." Hermione told Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh congratulations you two" Mrs. Weasley said as she hugged both of them.

"Mom can I talk to you upstairs… please" Ginny asked her mom.

"Sure. Besides I think that Ron needs to talk to his friends again after all this time"

Ginny and Molly went upstairs while Ron asked how Harry proposed out of curiosity.

"So what is it?"

"I never told you even though you hate secrets but I had to"

"Had to keep what secret?"

"I'm in love… with Trent"

"Trent Heartstring"

"Yeah but he's a good guy… just bad things happen to him"

"Well that's wonderful Ginny"

"Wait so you don't see anything wrong"

"Of course not, it's a parent's duty to raise and protect their kids, not control what they do when their older"

"Thanks mom"

"So where is Trent?"

"He went to 285 Fornworn Blvd for a couple weeks"

"Ah… so how far has your relationship gone?"

"MOM!"

"It's also a parent's job to be curious about these things"

"If I tell you… you'll be disappointed in me"

"No I won't"

"I've slept with him"

"Oh"

"Yeah"

With both of them feeling quite awkward. Harry and Hermione went home after the news was given. On there way home they had a little talk.

"Hey Hermione"

"Yeah"

"Last night you said you didn't want to get pregnant yet, does that mean…

"HARRY… not here" Hermione yelled at Harry.

"Alright"

"Harry aren't you curious about what Trent is doing, I mean he's always very mysterious but this time its way different."

"Kind of yeah… should we go there"

"No we don't even know what he's doing… it's like walking into a death trap"

"Ok so what do we do"

"Our last year of school is approaching and so is your birthday so let's worry about those first"

"Yeah"

The days passed without a single exciting event happening. Soon the Weasley's invited them to the Quidditch World Cup to release the stress of day-to-day activities. The Quidditch World Cup was an amazing event until Ginny and Harry felt sick and they were forced to return home. The night came swiftly until…

_Ginny's dream:_

"Ginny I need your help"

"Hello?"

"Ginny find me please"

"Who's there?"

"Ginny find Albert"

"Trent is that you?"

"Ginny" the voice hollered.

Ginny awoke to her mother's voice.

"Ginny what's wrong?"

"Mom, Trent's in trouble"

"Ginny it was just a dream, go to sleep"

"Okay"

Ginny's thoughts: _That was too real to be a dream. I would never dream that Trent is hurt or worse._

Harry's birthday came and everyone was there, friends, family. Harry got some nice gifts like magical artifacts and books that taught cool spells. Hermione's gift was something only she could give; sex. Three months passed and school started.

"Well here we are again, on the train to Hogwarts" Ron said.

"Remember our first year, Ron looked kind of pathetic" Hermione said.

"Pathetic?" Ron questioned.

"Don't worry Ron, you turned out okay"

"Thanks Harry" They talked and Ginny walked to the door and opened it.

"Can I talk to you guys?"

"Sure" Hermione replied.

Ginny then walked in and closed the door.

"I think that Trent is in trouble" Ginny said.

"What makes' you think that?" Ron asked.

"I've been having dreams like Harry used to have. Trent was saying "help me" and "come find me". Ginny told them.

"Trent is a strong guy, Ginny. I don't think he would need that much help" Harry said.

"Harry he probably would need help, remember when he came to our house all bruised up. He isn't all powerful." Hermione said.

"I have to go find Albert" Ginny explained.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Trent told me to in the dream" Ginny said.

"Alright" They all said. Ginny walked out of the area and saw Albert walk right past her looking at her with a deep stare. Samuel, Kyle, and Greg followed slightly behind. They reached Hogwarts a little while later.

"Albert!" Ginny hollered.

"What is it?" Albert turned around and said.

"Trent asked me to find you" Ginny replied.

"Ah yes your Ginny Weasley, Trent's girlfriend I presume" Albert said without a single change in facial expression.

"Yes, do you know why Trent wanted me to find you?" Ginny questioned.

"Yes… we are your new bodyguards" Albert said.

"Bodyguards?"

"Yes for you see Trent has now become more paranoid that his father will find you" Albert said.

"Wait did he… Oh god… Trent went to confront his father didn't he" Ginny said in anger.

"Yes he did but not out of his need to kill his father but for you" Albert said.

"But he could die" Ginny said.

"Ginny… Trent told me not to tell you but I feel I must in order for you to understand. Trent was going propose to you on your 18th birthday, since your 17 he wanted to start the goals he set in motion. He came across and obstacle he didn't see… Curtis turned on him. He said he must defeat his father so he doesn't interfere between you and your family if he ever found out about you. He loves you and won't let his father find you no matter what.

Ginny went through school with the thought of what Trent was doing just for her and all his goals were life-threatening. Harry and Hermione decided to stay and the Weasley's for the school year since the house was kind of empty now.

At 285 Fornworn Blvd.

"Curtis" Trent said with an angry stare.

"Trent" Curtis said with an angry stare.

"I know you are working with my father… take me to him"

"Right this way"

**A.N. I like this chapter because it moves forward in the story and shows the side of characters unknown. No dislikes please if you don't like it keep it to yourself please thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7 Wedding day's surprise

**I did not write Harry Potter the brilliant J.K Rowling did! None of the characters are mine except Trent Heartstring and others are obvious.**

a/n My stories my not have good grammer (hoping now it's better) but I just felt the need to get my ideas on the computer. No bad reviews please and enjoy the story.

"So Curtis, why are you working for my father" Trent asked walking with Curtis down the alleyway.

"You should keep your nose out of others business if you know what's best for you" Curtis warned Trent as they turned the corner to a door.

Trent opened the door and walked to the highest point of the tower. There he saw a shadow figure in the corner.

At the Weasley's.

Everyone is up and about while Ginny and Harry practice for Quidditch. Hermione and Ron chat for a little. Harry and Ginny stopped practice and came down to here Ron and Hermione were.

They all talked about the new year until an owl came to them with a message.

_Hello Ginny _

_It seems your boyfriend isn't as stupid as they come. We have him here. You know where if you, Harry, Hermione, and Ron don't show up he will DIE!_

_Sincerely Curtis_

"We have to save him" Ginny cried out.

"We will" Harry said.

"Ginny where did Trent say where he was going?" Hermione asked.

"Uh 285 Fornworn Blvd" Ginny replied.

"So what are we waiting for, let's go" Ron said.

They all disapparated to 285 Fornworn Blvd to see a building light up with lights.

"They're most likely over there" Harry said.

"Allow me to take you to a higher altitude to see this fight more up front" Curtis appeared and said.

He grabbed them and appeared on top of a building where they could clearly see Trent fighting Herbert on the rooftop. They watched as Herbert cast Avada Kedavra at Trent while he cast Expelliarmus right back. Trent seemed to have the upper hand but Herbert isn't backing down. Ginny is holding her hands hoping that Trent survives. Trent casts Stupefy but fails and is hit with Confringo and then hit with Expelliarmus sending him off the building.

"Ahhhhhhh" Ginny screamed. She then ran down to the ground to find him.

"Trent…" Hermione slightly said.

"Trent!" Harry yelled as he disapparated over to Herbert and cast the Cruciatus Curse on him.

"How could this happen?" Ron questioned.

Ginny in the Alley way trying to find Trent's body but only found scorch marks above where he fell. Their time there was short but greatly impacted. Herbert is sent to Azkaban for life along with Curtis who escaped capture. A memorial service is thrown for Trent at the Weasley's.

"Where's Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"She won't come out of her room" Ron replied.

They heard a screech and saw a hawk on a tree branch outside Ginny's window. Ginny saw the hawk and opened her window, the hawk flew in and landed on her shoulder.

"Ginny a hawk is Trent's animagus form!" Hermione hollered.

She cast a spell that transforms animagus wizards to there human form but nothing happened.

"Hermione forget it, Trent's dead" Ginny said as tears went down her face.

"Well we don't know that for sure Ginny, his body wasn't found" Harry replied.

"Since this is a depressing subject, Harry when are you and Hermione getting married since your old enough. Ron asked.

"Oh yeah that's right" Harry remembered. "Hermione I set the date of our wedding to July 24 this year, I haven't really gone farther than that but it's a start" Harry said embarrassingly.

Mrs. Weasley heard the commotion and said "Why don't I help" she said. "I'll take Hermione around to see where she would like the wedding, what should be there, invitations oh I can't wait" Mrs. Weasley said in excitement.

She grabbed Hermione and pulled her inside the house and went to Diagon Alley.

"So Harry are you nervous?" Ron said while laughing.

"Nervous about what Ron"

"You know… marring Hermione of course"

"No… a little"

"Don't worry it should be fine"

"Hey let's go the Quidditch field for practice at Hogwarts"

"Okay"

They got to the Quidditch field.

"So Ron what happened between you and Lavender"

"I sort of died in a way"

"Not seeing her anymore"

"Yeah"

"So three months until you're a married man Harry, what are you going to do now?" Ron asked in a very silly way.

"I actually thought that since your mom and Hermione were setting up the wedding I'd help Ginny find out what happened to Trent.

"Hope it works out for you"

Harry went over to the Weasley's burrow and found Ginny outside on the porch that they had newly put in and the hawk was on the porch as well.

"Hey Ginny! I need to talk you!" Harry yelled to Ginny.

"Harry? What is it?"

"Since Hermione and I want everyone to be happy at our wedding I'm going to help you find out the truth about Trent's disappearance" Harry promised.

"Thanks' but I'm really happy right now. I have Trent with me right now."

"Where?"

"The hawk, I named him Trent, since a hawk was his animagus form"

"I'm going to help you… I went to the library earlier and found a spell that can turn an animagus into their animagus form permanently, but there is a counter curse" Harry said. "Although I can't find out what it is, the book said the counter curse is … and that's it"

"It's alright Harry… he's gone"

"I'm not going to believe that. No one just falls off a building and disappears Ginny." Harry said before she was out of sight.

"_Ginny in order to make Hermione happy… I'm going to make you happy. I'm going to find out what spell will turn Trent back… if he's really the hawk._

"Hey Ron"

"What?"

"Come to the library with me, I need help"

"Okay"

"Thanks"

Harry and Ron leave for the Library as Hermione is still planning the wedding in Mrs. Weasley's house.

"So what are we looking for?" Ron asked looking around.

"A book on animagus history, or information" Harry replied looking through the books"

"Harry we have three months before your wedding and we're trying to find a book on a certain spell, aren't there better things to do"

"Ron I want everyone to be happy… even Ginny"

"Harry we'll handle it you go enjoy your last three months"

Harry and Ron turned around and saw Albert along with Samuel, Greg, and Kyle.

"Dude this is going to take a fucking long time" Greg said.

"Then leave… by all means leave" Albert yelled. "Don't be a damn baby"

"Albert's right Greg, don't complain so much" Samuel suggested.

"Fuck off, when did you become part of this conversation.

"Harry basically we will find out a way… we have a bigger motive for finding him" Kyle told Harry as the three of them fought.

"Well thanks"

"Harry I have to tell you something… we will find Trent and no matter what happens the morning of your wedding I will meet you… let's say 2:00" Kyle told Harry.

"Why so early?"

"No one must be around"

"Okay see you then and thanks. I'll be sure to send you wedding invitations."

"Gee thanks"

"Bye"

"So long"

The day had finally arrived; the wedding is taking place at the Weasley's because of their relationship and friendship with them. Harry is standing at the alter with his best man Ron. Kyle's father is able to perform the marriage. Everyone is there on this momentous day; Kyle, Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred and George, Hermione's parents, Greg, Luna, Neville, Lavender, and lots of other friends from Hogwarts. "Where's Albert? He should have been here already" Harry thought looking around. Harry looked and looked but nothing was seen until Hermione caught his gaze, he was in aw on how beautiful she looked in her wedding dress; a pearl tiara, white dress that went up to the knees full of pearls that shined slightly giving it an enlightening glow. She was lead to the alter by her father. "Harry my boy take good care of her", that showed in his eye's that Hermione's dad trusted him enough to give her away only at the age of 18. Hermione and Harry stood at the alter. Kyle's father then began:

_We are gathered here, not to witness the beginning of what will be, but rather what already is! We do not create this marriage, because we cannot. We can and do, however, celebrate with Harry and Hermione the wondrous and joyful occurrence that has already taken place in their lives, and the commitment they make today._

_Harry has written his vow and would like to read it to Hermione._

_Hermione we've been friends for about 6-7 years and in that time you always looked out for us; especially when we all got in trouble (chuckles). Hermione those times together meant more to me than anything in my life. The three of us made my life worth living; so I leave you with this Hermione your one of the reasons I'm still here. (Hermione blushes)_

_Wonderful_

_Do you Harry James Potter take Hermione Jane Granger to be your wife, to love and cherish as the day's go by, whether they be bad or not, whether sick or not?_

_I do._

_Do you Hermione Jane Granger take Harry James Potter to be you husband, to love and cherish as the day's go by, whether they be bad or not, whether sick or not?_

_I do._

_May the best man present the rings of marriage?_

_Yeah._

_(Harry put one ring on Hermione's finger and she did the same to him)_

_Now with the power invested in my that will perform for free (slight laughter in crowd) I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride._

_(Harry and Hermione kiss and applause booms from the crowd Fred and George whistling, Luna and Neville saying congrats, everyone cheering._

_(Harry and Hermione break the kiss)_

_I present to you all Mr. and Mrs. Potter. (Crowd gets louder)_

_Excuse me. (The area got quiet as Albert appeared with Trent (the hawk) on his shoulder. _

_(Albert put the hawk on the ground and cast a Reform spell that turned the hawk back into Trent)_

_What'd I miss? (He smiled)_

_Congrats Mr. and Mrs. Potter (They looked at him with relief)_

_(Ginny rose from her set and positioned herself right in front of him)_

_Ginny… (SLAP!) _

_(She fell on his chest) Idiot (With tears starting to show)_

_Ginny I'm sorry_

_Trent I'm glad you could make it, you too, Albert (Harry walked up and shook their hands)_

_Ah my fa… never mind just glad to be apart of this _

_Trent I think someone else needs you more than we do (Harry pointed towards Ginny)_

_Right_

_The wedding was over everyone had departed happy. Another wedding was held before they left though: it was between Trent Heartstring and Ginny Weasley._

It was a bright and sonny evening and life went on as it always has but new developments occurred. It has been three weeks since the weddings. Ginny and Hermione both confront Trent and Harry who are on the Quidditch field throwing around a Quaffle. They called the guys over to tell them something.

"Harry… Trent… we're pregnant!" They announced rushing to their arms.

An object then plummeted next to them: the girls shrieked and the boys stared. A boy then appeared he seemed to be in distress because he was nervous.

"Hello who are you?" Harry asked moving towards the kid.

"Hmm oh god it worked" the boy said.

"Wait who are you?" Ginny asked.

"Oh right well first I need your help, NOW! I'll explain on the way there" he said and then grabbed Harry's hand and everyone else was near him and was dragged with him.

(They were in some sort of space of sky when the child told them who he was)

"Sorry for the rudeness I'm… Daniel Potter."

(Hermione and Harry are truly shocked at hearing this and wonder this)

_Is that our future child? _

A.N: Only one more chapter of the Shadow Student to go. I'm very happy with my story and hope you are too. No bad reviews if so keep it to yourself.


	8. Chapter 8 Terrible Future

**I did not write Harry Potter the brilliant J.K Rowling did! None of the characters are mine except Trent Heartstring and others are obvious.**

a/n My stories my not have good grammer (hoping now it's better) but I just felt the need to get my ideas on the computer. No bad reviews please and enjoy the story.

_Is this our future child?_

"Hey Daniel who are your parents?" Harry asked hoping for the different than he though answer.

"Duh… Trevor and Sally Potter of course. Oh that's right you're from the past and wouldn't know that… sorry Grandpa." Daniel said and after realizing he told the past info he shouldn't have.

"Grand… pa what's going on here?" he yelled.

"We're here"

_They found themselves in a small house that had broken glass all over the place. Trent, Ginny, Hermione, and Harry stayed close to each other will a babbled mind._

"Mom… Dad I'm back, it worked" Daniel yelled back into a wall.

_Trevor and Sally walk out and talk to their son._

"Ok that's enough" Trent yelled. "How many years into the future are we?" he said.

"Thirty-five years into the future" Trevor replied. "Dad it's good to see you again… you too Mom"

"So we are your parents?" Hermione asked.

"Well Dad and Mom I checked in now I must go"

_They left the house and walked out into a cemetery._

"Now that you're here I can explain why"

_Right now a war is going on just as one did thirty-six years ago but this one means to destroy not conquer. We are trying to fight this but we can't do it anymore, lives have been lost that shouldn't have been lost in the first place._

_Who died (Hermione asked her so-called grandson?)_

_Well I remember some of them:_

_Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Albert Costro, Samuel Ein, Ron Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Greg Dian, Kyle Leon, Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Trent Heartstring, Ginny Heartstring, Hermione Potter and Harry Potter._

_Those are the ones I heard the most about. Harry and Hermione's graves are over there._

_(They walked over to there graves)_

_How did we die?_

_Well the war was not pretty you sacrificed yourselves._

_For whom (They questioned him)_

_For Emma (He quickly replied)_

_Who's Emma (With a sense of this person must be very special)_

_Your first child (Again with a quick response)_

_What? (With awe struck)_

_You should know, Hermione's pregnant right (With a sense of knowledge)_

_How do you know? _

_Duh future, in easier terms: You grandpa told me a lot of things like when my father was born, when my aunt was born, things that changed from when you were in Hogwarts, lots of things._

_How did this happen? (Trent asked)_

_It was horrible… but it started about eighteen years ago but very slowly proceeded to where we are now. I was not born yet but he was… Egret Mason. Trent he is the son of your former friend… Curtis Mason. Egret was 17 when this started his father murdered Professor McGonagall and freed Herbert Heartstring along with many other Death Eaters that escaped the war. He soon sought out your friends Trent without luck. After that for the next seventeen years things were very slow but on the night of December 12__th__ my father and friends made the new D.A. and named it H.D.A. (Hogwarts Defense Army) Trent and Ginny's daughter and son where there as well, there names were Susanna after Trent's mother and Nicholas. The war began on February 27__th__ when the new Death Eaters attacked Hogwarts and murdered 12 people. Egret was the master mind behind this attack he was an inside spy who gave the location of weak points of the castle. Soon you, Trent decided to take matters into your own hands and fight Curtis, I'm sorry but you fought and were killed by Avada Kedavra. You two, Harry and Hermione heard of this along with Ginny who cried out at home. Soon Hogwarts was under attack and Harry brought together the D.A. once more. During the battle Emma was battling and was attacked by Egret but was intercepted by you Harry. You saved her and got away but Curtis who saw the whole thing just watched you get away. A few months ago my time Egret and Curtis developed a spell that returns the dead into living pawns that obey the caster. Curtis then found where you all where hiding and killed each of you. Harry: Avada Kedavra Hermione: Avada Kedavra Ginny: Tortured to death by Cruciatus Curse Weasley family: Ambushed by Death Eaters in the middle of the night._

_Wow that's terrible (Ginny said scared)_

_But there is an event in the past that can stop this whole thing: kill Curtis Mason. Trent you originally set my grandparents up but what you didn't know is that Curtis was known through the dark places of the world as the Shadow Student. He was using you as a cover up for his real plan that takes years to do but drastic results._

_But how, we can't just say "Hey we killed him because he kills many people in the future" we'll sound crazy (Trent mocked him)_

_Sally told him it was time to send them back._

"I hope you can change this for the better" Daniel requested.

Harry walks up to his grandson "Daniel we will do what we can" they then disappear.

"Good luck"

They land were they left and everything looked as if it was standing still.

"Hermione, Ginny stay inside… Harry and I will take care of Curtis.

They search for hours and find Curtis studying dark magic at the library and confront him.

"Curtis it's time you were killed for your crimes" Trent answered as he wiped out his wand and pointed it at Curtis.

No other words were spoken because Curtis immediately cast a spell and the battle went on. Curtis was struck with a curse that killed him in an instance by Trent.

"Well that should do it, after all it was self-defense" Trent said.

They walked home with high hopes an great future.


End file.
